sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Matieus Corinthos
Personality Matieus has a mixture of traits. He is very flirty and seductive when it comes to relationships. He is a player and a major whore. He is Bisexual and leans more towards guys. He does not make friends easily, but when he does he is very loyal to them. He is only friendly to his friends. If something happens to him or his friends he will get revenge. Matieus is very bloodthirsty. He is very dangerous, harsh, brutal, cruel, and violent. He is very sadistic. He is arrogant and stubborn. He is very intelligent. He is very good at public speaking and is diplomatic. Matieus is very instinctive. When he is not trying to kill anyone he is sarcastic, rebellious, funny, a troublemaker, and self-centered. He hates when people do things for him, and is very impatient. He is very tricky and inventive too. He is quick and agile, and determined to do anything. He is confident in himself, and is idealistic. Finally he is observant of his surroundings and is very powerful with weapons. He has an excellent aim. He dreams of being an excellent ruler. He is angered very easily and will go on a rampage. He is stupidly brave and will not give in. He makes homemade fishing poles out of anything. He is a complete savage. He demands honor. He has no manners. He is excellent at navigation. Matieus is not all there. He is excellent with camouflage, wiring and electronics. He is very sneaky and loves to strangle people. He likes fire, painting, music, climbing, move, growing food, fishing, green, filming, movies, sewing, alcohol, harvesting, farming, and butchering. He hates when the power is out. Matieus was used by his mother, who wanted to risk his life for some silly item. All the gods do this to their children. They do not care what happens to their children, only if they get what they want. Matieus feels that the gods do not love their children, therefor they do not to deserve to be leaders. They are tyrants and dictators. Matieus feels that if the gods are brought down from power, life will be peaceful and less demigod deaths will occur. He has the urge to bring them down so no more will die. He use to believe that the gods were loving and caring, but now he knows that the gods were brainwashing him, and he finally got out of their trick. Appearance Matieus is very handsome and sexy. He weighs 145 Ibs. and is 4'11". He has Curly Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes. He has a crippled foot. He is very Tan. He is very Muscular. He has freckles. Jacob-120718-01.jpg Jacob-120718-02.jpg Jacob-120718-03.jpg Jacob-120718-04.jpg Jacob-120718-05.jpg Jacob-120718-06.jpg History Anaideia, a Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness. She would help fight in many human wars and the side she chose usually won. In the First Titan War, she sided with the titans. Zeus wanted to throw her into Tartarus, but Eris convinced him not to. In the Second War she betrayed them again and sided with the titans. After the war she escaped the gods. Once she visited a military camp, where she met Mark McAllen, a son of Zeus. She fell in love with him and eventually she got pregnant. When she gave birth to Matieus she left him with Mark. After Mark was left by Anaideia he eventually met Aphrodite and had a child with her as well, named Jason. Mark's siblings were also demigods, and their children were demigods so they all came to a decision. Matieus' family moved to Austin, Texas. They lived on a farm were he had to all the work because Mark were to lazy to do it. He had to harvest, butcher, etc.He did happen to like doing his farm work though. When he was 12 he was attacked by his first monster. He was in the cornfield harvesting corn when he heard a low growl. When he turned around he saw a huge dog. Matieus tried to run but the dog tackled him to the ground. It started lashing at him leaving scratches and wounds on his arms chest legs and face. Out of nowhere, Matieus heard something flying through the air and all the weight was lifted off of him. When he looked above him there was nothing, but on him was golden dust. Matieus was very confused. He went back to the house, were he was punished for not finishing his work. When he entered high school, he got into a class that involved filming. He fell in love with this and loved to film. He also was introduced to sewing, which he kept from everyone else. Matieus was classified as one of the hicks and loved to hunt. He did not like the modern way though, with the guns. He loved to hunt with bows, spears, and knives. He went out every weekend and hunted with some pals. He also got into fishing. When he was 16 he was out in the woods with his friends when they were attacked, but not by a monster. They were attacked by a serial killer who had been on the lose for a long time. Matieus and his friends tried to find their way from him but got lost. As the night went on, they died one by one till it was Matieus and his friend Austin. As they were running through the woods and Austin tripped. When Matieus turned around it was to late to help. Austin had an axe in his head and the killer was standing right above him. Matieus turned to run but the man grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before the man could grab the axe Matieus got up and ran towards the man and tackled him. Matieus quickly got up, grabbed the axe from Austin's head, turned around and just swung. Matieus heard a nasty crack and when he looked he had decapitated the man. Instead of feeling horrible, Matieus actually liked the feeling of what he had just done. Matieus walked back to his house and did not call the police and did not tell his dad what had happened. As a year went by Matieus trained very hard with different kinds of weapons such as throwing knives, an axe, bow and arrow, spear, and daggers. The feeling of murder became his drug and he would violently kill different people that made him mad, including his adoptive parents. He did not tell anyone and no one knew it was him doing the crimes. When he was 17 a two women appeared in his dream. One woman was his mother, his real mother. She said she was Anaideia, Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforginess. The other was Arke. His mother and Arke asked him to find her wings. She did not know where they were but he would get a very special surprise if he found them. Matieus asked why she should help Arke, and Anaideia answered "Because, she is valuable to us. If she gets her wings back she can send messages to other allied gods and demigods. We could overthrow Olympus!" Matieus accepted his mother and Arke's challenge and set out for an adventure to find the wings, killing monsters, gangsters, and criminals that attacked him. He searched for a year looking all over the place in the U.S. Places such as New York, Las Vegas, Gettysburg, and many other places. He had no luck but his mother encouraged him to find them so Arke could have her wings back. Matieus grew angry with his mother, saying she was greedy and just using him. He gave up and went home. When he arrived he found an invitation in his mailbox. After many years, the family, his real family, decided that it was time they came back together. Matieus decided he wanted to meet his family. When they came together they were having a fun time. They were telling each other stories about their lives, jokes, and playing around. It did not stay happy for long, when a crazy lady came running from trees screaming and tripping every once in a while. The lady ran towards the family and started to attack Matieus. Tora ran up to them and pushed the woman off who then attacked Tora. The lady killed Tora and then it seemed like she came to her senses and she ran away. The family was shaken up and did not know what to do about Tora and Matieus. To make matters worse a group of Scythian Dracanae came out of the trees and started to attack. The adults started to fight them off with weapons that had morphed from watches, rings, and pens, but the kids had no idea what to do. The adults were holding them off but not doing much. A shadow then passed over head. Above them were Pegasi! When they landed teenagers jumped off and started to fight. After about 10 minutes there were many piles of golden dust. The teenagers told the kids they needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. So they took them to camp were they were now reside. They found out that the woman who attacked them was Maya Jenson, a past camper. Matieus did not enjoy camp. He tried to explain to campers that were going on quests that the gods were just being greedy and lazy, risking their children's lives for tasks they could do themselves. The campers of course ignored him, so Matieus left camp. Matieus did not want to be associated with his family so he changed his last name to Corintos. He went to the Sanctuary and joined Veritum Unitum. Powers WIP Relationships Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Male Category:Gay Category:Single Category:"Evil" Characters Category:Demigod Category:Major